Como Agua para Chocolate
by killerqueen04
Summary: AU. Orihime es una joven que se enamora de Ichigo y este de ella, pero por cuestiones familiares, su amor es imposible. Inspirado en la novela Como Agua para Chocolate de Laura Esquivel. Ichihime, Ishihime, Renruki, Ichisenna, etc...


**N/A: **

Buenas! ¿Como estan? Yo estoy muy bien, aquí trayendo un nuevo fic, que estimo que deberá tener cerca de seis o siete capítulos :) y que por supuesto, es ICHIHIME xD Esta es mi verdadera celebración por cumplir un año en esta maravillosa pagina que me ha ayudado muchisimo a pulir mi escritura, ademas de que gracias a ella conocí a muchisimas personas maravillosas =)

Pues les explicare alguito de este fic. Me he basado en la novela _Como agua para chocolate_ de Laura Esquivel. Es una obra de la literatura mexicana y sencillamente yo AMO esa novela. A tal grado, que me la he leído unas siete veces y ya me la he aprendido casi todita xD Pues en diciembre volví a leerla y pues me puse a pensar que sería una buena trama para un fic ichihime, asi que despues de pensar y pensar en como escribirla, me puse a escribir y aquí salió alguito y espero que les guste^^

Siempre comenzará con una receta. Laura Esquivel comenzó todos los capítulos con una receta mexicana, pero como tuve que adaptarla a Japón, pues en este fic se comenzará con una receta de dicho país. Ademas de esto, la época es muy importante. NO estan en esta época actual, sino que estan ubicados cerca del 1870-1890. Aun no fijo fecha, pero esta entre ese periodo.

Lo demas se los explicaré a bajo, por que si lo hago aquí, les haré spoiler y no quiero. Si alguien ha leído la novela, por favor NO spoilers en los reviews^^ para que los otros lectores que aun no la lean pues no se les arruine^^

**PARINGS:**

Los parings principales en este fic son los siguientes: Ichigo x Orihime, Orihime x Ishida, Ichigo x Senna, Renji x Rukia, Matsumoto x Hisagi, Matsumoto x Gin, Masaki x Isshin y así sucesivamente.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Este fic esta catalogado en los primeros capítulos como T, pero despues de varios, subirá a M, por lenguaje adulto, escenas adultas y lemon.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo y es publicado en la Shonen Jump y llevado a la animación por la Pierrot. Como agua para chocolate es una novela escrita por Laura Esquivel y es considerada un Best Seller Nacional. Si no han leído esta novela, ¿que están esperando para hacerlo?

* * *

><p><strong>CAP I<strong>

**SEPTIEMBRE**

_Omuraisu_

1 cebolla  
>1 taza de champiñones en lonchas muy finas<br>30 g de pollo  
>15 g de guisantes cocidos<br>1/2 ajo  
>23 de cucharada de vino blanco  
>2 cucharadas y media de Ketchup<br>60g de arroz cocido  
>sal y pimienta (al gusto)<br>3 huevos

* * *

><p>Para comenzar, la cebolla debe estar finamente cortada. Muchos han sugerido que es una buena idea colocarse un pedazo de cebolla en la cabeza, para evitar el molestoso lagrimeo a consecuencia del cortar la dichosa hortaliza. Lo malo de llorar mientras se pica la cebolla es el mero hecho de que puedes dañar los alimentos. A mí me ha pasado en un sinfín de ocasiones, y es molestoso. Mi madre solía decirme que yo era igual de sensible a la cebolla como mi tía abuela, Orihime.<p>

Según cuentan, Orihime era tan sensible a la cebolla que desde el vientre de su madre lloraba y lloraba cada vez que esta picaba la cebolla. Los llantos eran tan fuertes, que incluso la cocinera de la casa, Unohana, la que estaba medio sorda, podía escucharlos. Matsumoto, la madre de Orihime, no podía acercarse a las cocinas cuando estuvieran cocinando con la cebolla.

Pero resulta ser que un día, la curiosidad por saber que estaban cocinando-cuando tenía cerca de 8 meses de embarazo- mató a Matsumoto. La cocinera estaba cortando y friendo cebollas, y fue tanta la molestia que le causo a mi bisabuela, que se le adelantó el parto de Orihime. Allí, en medio de la cocina y encima de una mesa de madera, mi tía abuela llegó al mundo.

La bebe nació llorando, por lo que la cocinera Unohana, la que también era una gran partera de la familia, no tuvo que darle las reconocidas nalgadas. El hecho de que ella naciera en una cocina, hizo que en ella despertara un inusual amor hacia esta, desde muy temprana edad. Orihime no era como sus hermanas, las que se iban a jugar a la sala o al jardín, ella prefería quedarse a ver como Unohana cocinaba y de esa manera aprendió el arte culinario.

Cuando Hime tenía dos días de nacida, su padre-Hisagi- murió a causa de un infarto. La impresión fue tan grande para Rangiku, que esta dejo de producir leche. En aquel entonces las formulas no existían, por lo que fue tremendo problema el pensar en cómo alimentar a la bebe. En la gran casa no había ninguna criada que hubiese tenido hijos, por lo que no tenían como darle leche a la bebe. Unohana, que además de partera y de cocinera, era una mujer brillante, se ofreció a hacerse cargo de la alimentación de Orihime.

Rangiku aceptó que la mujer se hiciera cargo de la alimentación de la pequeña. Ya ella tenía suficientes responsabilidades como encargarse de la casa, de las tierras y de la educación de sus otras dos hijas mayores (las que sólo tenían tres y dos años de edad respectivamente) como para hacerse cargo también de la alimentación correcta de la pequeña criatura.

Desde ese momento, la segunda habitación de Orihime era la cocina. Allí, entre pescados y arroces, la chica creció sana y hermosa. La pequeña desarrolló un sexto sentido a lo que a la cocina se refería. Ella sabía cuando un arroz estaba en su punto, o cuando debía sacar de los enormes hornos (de fogón) los pasteles de manzana que preparaba.

En muchísimas ocasiones, la joven lloró en la cocina, mientras picaba la cebolla. Unohana no se preocupaba, porque sabía que las lágrimas no eran nada malo, sino que lo convertían en un tipo de diversión. Orihime, en su niñez, no podía diferenciar las lágrimas de tristeza con las de alegría, por que para ella, reír era una manera de llorar.

De la misma manera que confundía las lagrimas de alegría de las de tristeza, ella confundía el gozo de vivir y el de comer. Para ella, no había mayor felicidad que comer algo delicioso y era mucho más satisfactorio cuando ella era la que preparaba la comida. Esa era su manera de divertirse. Para sus hermanas, era completamente tonto y arriesgado, el encontrar "divertido" el jugar en la cocina. Ni Senna, la hermana mayor, ni Rukia, jugaban en las cocinas. Pero un día, Orihime las convenció para que fueran a jugar con ella.

Rukia, la hermana del medio, era alegre y vivaracha, no tanto como Orihime, pero si más que Senna, por lo que la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules comenzó a jugar junto a su pequeña hermana, además de que las dos comenzaron a ver como un pastel se horneaba en el horno. Era impresionante ver como la masa se iba 'soplando' y el sentir ese calientito en las manos.

Senna se acercó con cierto temor al horno. Ella no era una chica vivaracha y mucho menos alegre como sus dos hermanas. La chica de cabello oscuro, con grandes ojos color miel, se acercó al horno con timidez. Sus dos hermanas observaron como Senna trataba de alcanzar-desde distancia- un poco del calientito que emanaba el horno, pero no lo alcanzó, porque aun estaba lejos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Orihime tomó la mano de su hermana y trató de acercarla, pero esta se resistió y no le permitió a su hermana hacerlo. Entre los jalones entre las dos chicas, las pequeñas manos de Senna se acercaron a la parrilla y ¡ZAS! La niña había pegado un grito que se había escuchado en toda la casa. Su mano se había quemado.

Rukia había llevado sus manos a su boca, quedándose sorprendida ante los gritos de dolor y el llanto incansable de su hermana mayor, la que tenia doce años. La niña observó a Orihime, la que estaba al borde del llanto al ver a su hermana llorar de esa manera. ¡Ella era la causante!

Aunque ella se culpase del dolor de su hermana mayor, eso no impidió que Rangiku le diera la paliza de su corta vida a la chica. Además de esto, Orihime quedo privada de jugar en la cocina con sus hermanas. A partir de ese entonces, su mejor amiga fue Unohana, la que entendía la gran pasión que sentía ella hacia la cocina y el mundo culinario.

La preparación del Omuraisu era una de las pocas ocasiones en donde todas las mujeres de la casa, Unohana, Orihime, Rangiku, Senna, Rukia y la joven sirvienta Momo, se unían en la cocina para prepararlo. Este era el alimento predilecto de Orihime. Y por ello, ese día ella estaba muy feliz en prepararlo. En la cocina, Rangiku se había colocado de pie y había dicho en manera de orden "Por hoy hemos culminado". Las mujeres se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a limpiar y ordenar la mesa.

Con voz temblorosa, Orihime-que en ese momento sólo tenía quince años- habló —K-kurosaki-kun vendrá a hablar con usted, oka-san— la joven mordió sus labios, mientras bajaba la vista y evitaba la mirada azulada de su madre.

— ¿Y de que me viene a hablar, Ichigo Kurosaki?— preguntó con voz autoritaria Rangiku, luego de haber pasado un silencio escalofriante, que había hecho que Orihime se sintiera mas temerosa de lo que ya se sentía.

—Y-yo no sé. — respondió con voz temblorosa. La mirada penetrante de Rangiku hizo que la chica sintiera que de un momento a otro se desplomaría.

—Pues si Ichigo Kurosaki viene para pedir tú mano, más vale que le digas que no venga. No sólo perderá su tiempo, sino que me lo hará perder a mí. Ya sabes muy bien que por ser la más pequeña de mis hijas tienes que ser la encargada de cuidarme hasta el día de mi muerte.— Rangiku dándose la vuelta y volviendo a repetir su orden de que por esa noche todo había culminado.

—Pero yo creo que…

— ¡Tú no crees nada! Nunca, por generaciones, en la familia Inoue se ha roto esta costumbre, y no será una hija mía la que lo haga por primera vez. — Orihime bajó la cabeza, mientras decenas de lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro, cayendo sobre la mesa de mandara, que quince años atrás había sido el lugar donde ella vio la luz y respiró aire por primera vez.

Aunque sus ojos grises estuvieran empañados por lágrimas, esto no impedía que su mente corriera y corriera y comenzara a hacerse preguntas. Ella deseaba saber quien había sido el o la causante de esa absurda tradición. Ella deseaba hacerle saber a esa persona que ese 'plan ingenioso' para asegurar la seguridad de las mujeres tenía una ligera falla. Si ella no podía casarse y no podía tener hijos, ¿Quién iba a cuidar de ella cuando ella estuviera anciana? ¿Cuál era la solución de este caso? ¿A caso se esperaba que las mujeres que estuvieran a cargo de sus madres fallecieran tan pronto sus progenitoras se fueran a la otra vida? ¿Y que ocurría con las mujeres que se casaban y no podían tener hijos? ¿Quién se encargaría de ellas? No sólo eso, ella quería saber quien había llegado a la conclusión de que las hijas menores eran las más indicadas para velar por su progenitora y no la hija mayor. ¿Se habían tomado la molestia de al menos tomar en cuenta la opinión de las hijas afectadas? ¿Al menos le permitían conocer el amor, aunque no se casaran? ¿O también eso estaba prohibido?

Mi tía abuela sabia que esas preguntas jamás serian respondidas, por lo que debía conformarse con el tortuoso silencio. En la familia de su madre, se obedecía y punto. No había peros ni nada por el estilo. Con cierta irritación, Rangiku salió de la cocina y no le dirigió la palabra a la menor de sus hijas por una semana.

La mujer volvió a hablarle a su hija cuando esta estuvo revisando los kimonos que cada una de ellas habían confeccionado. Rangiku volvió a hablar en cuanto descubrió que a pesar de ser el kimono más hermoso y estar perfectamente cosido, Orihime no lo había hilvanado.

—Felicidades— comenzó, observando el kimono de color rosado pastel y con flores blancas —las puntadas son perfectas, pero no lo hilvanaste, ¿verdad?—

—No— respondió en voz baja Orihime y con su vista clavada en las flores blancas de su vestido. Ella se había inspirado en el kimono que había utilizado una joven del pueblo para su matrimonio. Ella siempre había soñado utilizar un kimono blanco para contraer nupcias…pero eso ahora era imposible.

—Entonces tendrás que descoserlo, hilvanarlo y volverlo a coser y traérmelo de nuevo, para revisarlo. —ordenó con impetuosidad en su voz Rangiku, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el kimono verdoso de Senna.

—Pero usted dijo hace un momento que mi kimono era perfecto…—

— ¿Comenzamos con las rebeldías, Hime? Ya bastante tienes con haberte osado a coser sin mi permiso. — dijo la mujer, arqueando una de sus cejas y cruzando sus brazos frente a su amplio pecho.

—Gomen, oka-san— Orihime logró que con su humilde e inocente tono de voz, su madre la perdonase y deslizara una de sus manos por su rostro. Parecía ser que su 'rebelde' niña comenzaba a tomar capacidad y comenzaba a comprender que había momentos de la vida donde no todos ganaban. Y lamentablemente ella no estaba destinada a ello.

Pero desgraciadamente, esa amabilidad de Rangiku para con su hija menor duró poco. Porque al día siguiente, llegó una visita inesperada. Kurosaki Ichigo y su padre, Kurosaki Isshin, se presentaron, para nada más y nada menos que pedir la mano de Orihime en matrimonio.

El apuesto primogénito de los Kurosaki- de veintiún años-, un joven de cabello naranja y ojos color chocolate, le sonrió de manera cálida a Orihime, quien lo había mirado desde una de sus ventanas. Una gran alegría había invadido el corazón de la chica. Sólo le bastaba con ver esos ojos chocolate para querer volar. Adoraba cuando él fruncía su ceño o cuando la miraba con esa calidez en esos ojos profundos.

Ella estaba completamente enamorada de él. Y para su suerte, Ichigo Kurosaki estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

La chica corrió hasta la cocina, donde solamente estaban Momo, Unohana y Rukia, con gran esperanza en sus ojos. Rukia le dio un gran abrazo a su hermana, antes de comenzar a hablar sobre lo hermosa que ella se vería en un kimono de boda. Senna, por su parte, se encontraba en el pueblo con una de sus amigas, pero eso no impedía que las cuatro mujeres rieran en la cocina.

Rangiku ordenó a Momo a que llevara una bandeja con té, y esta se encaminó hasta allí.

—Lo lamento, Kurosaki-sama, Kurosaki-san, pero he de negarle la mano de mi hija Orihime. Ella ha de ser mi cuidadora en mi vejez, por lo tanto no puede casarse. Mas sin embargo, si tanto desea casarse Kurosaki-san, pongo en ofrecimiento la mano de mi primogénita Senna, que es sólo tres años mayor que Orihime.— al escuchar estas palabras, Momo estuvo a punto de desmayarse en plena sala. Disculpándose, la joven se retiró de la sala y se encaminó a la cocina. Ella estaba segura de que los Kurosaki iban a negarse, por lo que no debía decir nada. Así que se mantuvo en silencio, observando como Rukia platicaba con una alegre Orihime.

La joven de cabello naranja no cabía de felicidad. Si Kurosaki-kun conseguía su mano, ese sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ella tendría en su vida. Porque al día siguiente, ella cumpliría sus dieciséis primaveras.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno y luego de que la cumpleañera soplara las velas de su pastel, Rangiku se colocó de pie. Orihime y Rukia se callaron de inmediato, aguardando por lo que su madre diría.

—He aceptado que Kurosaki-kun se case, pero con Senna. — la nombrada abrió sus ojos como platos, para luego ruborizarse. ¡Todas las mujeres del pueblo deseaban casarse con Kurosaki-sama! ¡Él era el joven más guapo de toda Karakura! ¡Ella seria la envidia de todas! Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras bajaba la cabeza y masticaba un pedazo de pastel.

Rukia se había quedado sin palabras. Ella era la única que conocía sobre el "romance" de Orihime e Ichigo y sabia que Senna no sabía nada de esto, pero aun así, ella deseaba pegarle una paliza a su hermana mayor, por estar irradiando felicidad cuando su pequeña y adorada hermana estaba sumergida en una profunda miseria y depresión. Rukia sentía un gran dolor en el corazón al ver como el rostro-siempre rosado- de su hermanita se volvía blanco como el papel. Ella sabía que ese dolor no debía ser nada parecido al que estaba sufriendo Orihime.

Mi tía abuela se sintió morir en esos momentos. Sentía como su alma y su corazón eran desgarrados y como un inmenso y horripilante frio se colaba por su interior y por sus huesos. Ella sentía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a temblar y a gritar en voz alta por todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Unohana bajó la cabeza. Ella ya lo sabía, había escuchado la conversación de Kurosaki-san y Kurosaki-kun cuando ellos iban de camino a subirse a su coche, tirado por cuatro caballos negros.

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste esto, Ichigo? ¿Por qué aceptaste el matrimonio con Senna? ¿Acaso no decías amar a Orihime? ¿Acaso no tienes palabra?— cuestionó Isshin en voz alta, observando con mala cara a su primogénito.

—Claro que tengo palabra, Otou-san. Pero si a usted le negaran la mano de la mujer que más ama en el mundo y la única manera para estar cerca de ella es casándose con su hermana, ¿no tomaría la misma decisión que yo he tomado?—

Unohana no pudo escuchar la respuesta del joven de cabello naranja por que Kon, el perro de la casa, había comenzado a ladrarles a los caballos, impidiendo que ella escuchara a Ichigo. La mujer sólo pudo reconocer en el rostro de Isshin una gran tristeza y aparte de ello entendimiento. El que presenta un padre cuando apoya a su hijo. — ¿Entonces te casaras sin amor?—

—No, otou-san, me casaré sintiendo un profundo e irrevocable amor por Orihime—

Unohana le contó la conversación a mi tía abuela, pero esto no evito el frio respeto que le tomó desde ese momento Orihime hacia Ichigo. Esa noche, ella no pudo dormir. No podía definir ese dolor y ese vacío que sentía en su pecho. Si ella hubiese conocido acerca de los hoyos negros en el espacio, quizás lo hubiera definido como eso, un profundo y vacio hoyo negro en su pecho.

Cada vez que sus ojos grises se cerraban, la hacían reavivar el momento donde un año atrás, conoció a Ichigo. Los Kurosaki siempre asistían a la celebración de navidad que se llevaba a cabo en su casa, pero desde hacían muchísimos años, el primogénito no iba. Él se había ido a estudiar a un internado, por lo que desde hacía mucho nadie lo veía.

Esa noche, no sólo habían entrado la pareja Kurosaki y sus mellizas Yuzu y Karin, sino que tras de ellos, un apuesto y misterioso chico de cabello naranja había entrado con ellos. Las chicas que estaban en la fiesta no habían perdido de vista al apuesto joven, incluyendo a Senna. La única chica que no había mostrado interés alguno en el joven había sido Rukia.

No es que Rukia no lo encontrara apuesto, porque si lo era. Simple y sencillamente, a ella los chicos con cabello naranja, corto y con aire de orgullo no le gustaban. Ella deseaba conocer a un hombre que la hiciera vivir aventuras, no que la hiciera vivir en una gran casa. Claro, eso ella no podía decírselo a nadie. Esa era su fantasía…

Orihime había estado en la cocina, pero en cuanto la chica fue a saludar a las mellizas a Masaki-san, sus ojos grises se encontraron con la profunda mirada color chocolate del chico. Una mirada fuerte, ardiente, que hacía que su piel se quemara ante ella.

Ella sólo había podido balbucear un 'hola' antes de salir corriendo y perderse entre los invitados. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un sonrojo, mientras que sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Sentía un fuego recorrer su rostro, sus manos, sus piernas, sus senos, su corazón… ella no sabía donde posar su mirada.

Corriendo por la casa, tropezó con Shunhui, un alegre hombre, que como era de costumbre, estaba tomando un vaso de sake.

—Está muy delicioso el sake, ¿no crees, Hime-chan?— preguntó el hombre, sonriéndole de manera paternal a la chica. El hombre había notado cierto nerviosismo en la chica y la había visto correr por la casa, así que le había preocupado. —¿Estás bien, Hime-chan?—

—¡Hai! Gracias— respondió nerviosa.

—Sabes, Orihime-chan. A tu edad, yo no tomaba mucho sake, y creo que es tiempo que no continúes tomando más. Podrías comenzar a hacer un espectáculo que luego enojara a Rangiku-san— comentó el hombre, sonriendo amablemente.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Shunhui-san creía que ella estaba ebria. Le tomo más de veinte minutos a la chica para que esta le explicara que ella no estaba ebria. El hombre le creyó, y con esto Orihime se retiró, para buscar otra bandeja de entremeses y sintiéndose mas tranquila. Kurosaki-kun no se veía por ninguna parte, por lo que ella supuso que él ya se había ido.

Pero su destino ya estaba escrito, y es por ello que cuando Orihime se dirigía hacia la cocina, al hacer el dobles del pasillo, chocó con el joven Kurosaki, cayendo al suelo junto a él. ¡Ella jamás había percibido un cuerpo tan fuerte! Bueno, quizás porque ella jamás había tocado a un hombre.

—¡G-gomen!— exclamó nerviosa la chica, mientras Ichigo la ayudaba a colocarse de pie. El joven le sonrió, algo raro en él. Kurosaki era un joven serio, uno que rara vez mostraba una sonrisa o interés en las chicas. Pero esa hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él le haría robado el aire en cuanto la vio. Había sentido que su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo, con sólo ver sus ojos grises sobre los de él.

—Discúlpame a mí…—

—Inoue Orihime— replico la chica, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Mucho gusto, Inoue, soy Kurosaki Ichigo— esa fue la primera, de muchas veces, donde ese apuesto hombre había tomado entre sus fuertes manos las suyas. Una de las muchas veces donde él pronunció su apellido. Una de las muchas veces donde sus ojos chocolate se habían colocado sobre los de ella.

Desde esa noche, Orihime supo que ella jamás amaría a otro hombre. Kurosaki Ichigo le había robado el alma y su corazón. Ella jamás podría mirar a un hombre como lo miraba a él. Nadie podría provocar que su corazón galopara de esa manera como lo hacia él.

Ella estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Mientras se encontraba en su habitación, Unohana le llevó leche tibia y unas galletas de jengibre. Pero para sorpresa de Orihime, esta vez la comida no pudo detener ese vacío en su interior. Todo lo contrario, le había provocado nauseas. Ese vacío no podía ser llenado por comida.

Además de esto, ella sentía un inmenso frio. Se colocó una y otra y otra cobija, pero el frio no se detenía. Al final, acabo con todas las mantas de su habitación, y sintiendo que no podía cerrar sus ojos, tomo su equipo de tejer y comenzó a bordar una nueva manta. Por lo general una manta se tejía en un año, el mismo tiempo que habían llegado al acuerdo de esperar para el matrimonio de Ichigo y Senna. Pero ella la culminó en esa noche. Rabiosamente lloró y tejió, lloró y volvió a tejer, mientras sentía que su alma se hacía pedazos. Al culminarla, la chica se la echó por encima.

Pero de nada sirvió….

…el frio no la abandonó…

…ni esa ni muchas otras noches que vivió, logró controlar el frio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

No odien a Ichigo, por favor, xD Cuando yo leí por primera vez la novela, yo odie a Pedro (personaje que interpreta Ichigo) por que no entendia como era posible que se casara con la hermana, pero luego de leerlo una y otra vez lo comprendi. Él hizo una locura por amor, por que amaba tanto a Tita (Orihime) que prefirio sacrificar su vida y su libertad solo para estar cerca de ella, aunque no pudiera tenerla como esposa. Eso se me hizo wow, por que él pudo decir no y al final olvidarse de ella y casarse con otra mujer que estuviera disponible, pero no lo hizo.

Se que muchos odiaran a Matsumoto. Ella es uno de mis PJ favoritos, pero tenia que escogerla para ese terrible papel, por que no habia nadie mas. Rukia y Senna... no se parecen para nada a Hime, por eso escogí a Hisagi, por que como tiene cabello negro, pues se parece un poquito a ellas, mientras que Orihime es pura madre, xD

He de confesar que pense en escoger a Rukia para el papel de Senna, pero luego me dije, no, el papel que le di le va mas y ya veran por que. A mi Senna jamas me gusto y por ello la utilizo en ese papel que tanto odio en como agua para chocolate. la estupida hermana, xD

Me fue muy dificil la escritura y espero que no los confunda. Esta es la convinación de una literatura narrada con una de segunda persona. El personaje que narra es la "nieta" de Orihime, asi que es un personaje que luego tendra nombre.

Pues nada, me despido y les pido que por favor me dejen un review. Me es muy dificil escribir este fic por obvias razones y no recibir aunque sea 15 criticas pues no vale la pena de que lo continue. Asi que si este fic no recibe reviews, se borra (=

Los veré en las proximas actualizaciones^^

Sayonara


End file.
